


I'll Protect You

by Amira_Syfqh



Series: Castiel Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, based on a supernatural imagine, it sucks but it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were alone on a hunt, and demons ambushed you for information on the Angel tablet, but Castiel comes when things go a bit awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

_Damnit_. You hissed as you entered an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Nevada. That suspect in the police station obviously gave you the wrong address to throw you off his trail. You cursed yourself for being so naive in believing the words of a friggin' murder suspect! But still, you poked around for any signs of life, but of course, there was no one there. Well, at least you thought, as a group of demons entered through the front and back door of the abandoned warehouse, each brandishing a weapon. Ambushed, and alone, you silently prayed to Castiel, wishing on a dying star, knowing full well that he wouldn't come. He never does, not unless you're Dean Winchester, whom he share a 'profound bond' with. 

"You wouldn't hurt a little girl, would ya?" You asked, putting on a sickly sweet accent, sounding as pathetic and weak as you are. You were screwed, with no backup plan, no Sam or Dean to help. _This is it_ , you thought. _This is how I go_. Dying in an abandoned warehouse. 

"You're a Hunter, like the Winchesters." said one of them. "You're nothing like a little girl."

"And besides," said another, licking his lips. "What demons doesn't like a yummy little girl?" _Okay, gross_ , you thought.

"Hey, c'mon, we can work this out..." You said feebly, as they began advancing. The closest to you hit you with a bat to the face, and you stumbled backwards, feeling your back hit contact with the wall. Your hand instinctively went up towards your face, and you flinched. Blood streamed from your nose like a river, and your whole face ached. The one next to him kicked you hard, and you stumbled down to the floor, crumpled. Another two or three joined in and kicked every available part of your body, while others beat you with the weapons they had. 

Every inch of your body felt like they were on fire, and you felt as if you could just slip away and die, and they'd probably still be brutalizing your broken body. Suddenly, you hear a flutter of wings, and the demons stopped attacking you to turn their attention to the angel who had just arrived. Since you couldn't exactly see from where you were, you began guessing who had come to your rescue. Maybe Gabriel, as the two of you were close, or even Balthazar, as the two of you shared a night together. It could be Samandriel, as Gabriel informed you via angel radio that he had a teensy little crush on you, but-

"The angel Castiel." One of the black-eyed spat. _Castiel? He actually came?_ You were surprised as he never answered your prayers before. Well, thank God he's here, you thought. I'd be dead meat if he hadn't. "You're here for the girl." 

"Certainly not for you, that's for sure." Castiel retorted. 

"Today must be our lucky day, boys! An angel and some Hunter kid, all on the same day." The demon said, and the others cheered in response. 

Suddenly, you found yourself standing in front of Castiel, where the demons looked at the two of you, clearly confused. "Hey that's not fair." The leader demon said. "She's ours!" 

"She belongs, with me!" Castiel growled. To you, he spoke softly, barely audible to the demons, but loud enough for you to understand. "Close your eyes, I'll protect you." When he began glowing, you turned and hid your face in his trench coat, which smelled of something that could only be described as calming. You continued to bury yourself in his broad chest, long after the demons' screams died out. For the first time in a very long time, you felt safe within his arms.

"I will never let anyone harm you like that ever again." He whispered through your hair, and you knew he'd keep his promise.  


End file.
